Battle Of The Bands
by Death The Star
Summary: I don't own Soul Eater! I don't own the songs I use in this story. This isnt really a battle of the bands I couldnt think of a title. Summary: What happens when two popular bands go o tour together? There will be romance, jealousy, heart break, and most of all, ru- Black*Star- RULE BREAKING! YAAAAAHOOOOOO! Me- The character's will be so OOC. Pairing will be MakaStar ,
1. Prologue 1

"5 more minutes!" Marie yelled as the band was preparing to go on stage.

"Rockers and Rockettes! Put your hands together for, the one and only… KILLERS!" the announcer said. The girls ran out on stage and everyone cheered.

"Hey!" Maka, the lead singer and rhythm guitarist, screamed into the mic. "This first song is for all those guys with emerald eyes and it goes a lot like this!" Then they started to play.

"_Your lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes_

_Beneath a sea of humility_

_And you're drowning when you're looking up so hopelessly_

_On your own_

_Your hands were once so strong_

_All alone_

_The man I loved is gone_

_I know you can do it cause, I've seen that you knew it once_

_So if I believe in you, Will you believe it too?_

_You lie awake and you feel like you're dying_

_To see the look through my eyes_

_Maybe for once in your life_

_Barely alive to the sight of the sirens lights_

_Your lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes_

_So this is what you chose over me_

_And you are drowning cause your losing all you are perfect dreams_

_On your own_

_Your deal with death is done_

_All alone_

_Will you ever see the sun?_

_I've seen that you knew it once, I know you can do it cause_

_If I can believe in you, you can believe it too_

_You lie awake and you feel like you're dying_

_To see the look through my eyes_

_Maybe for once in your life_

_Barely alive to the sight of the sirens lights_

_Your lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes_

_I set myself on fire just to guide you_

_I'll be your torch in the night so I can light your way_

_I break myself into pieces just to bind you_

_I tear myself apart so I can watch you fade_

_Will I see you again or will you take this fate?_

_Can we ever be friends or will you suffocate?_

_Am I helping you swim or am I struggling?_

_Will I fail? Will I fail you again..._

_Will I see you again or will you take this fate?_

_Can we ever be friends or will you suffocate?_

_Am I helping you swim or am I struggling?_

_Will I fail? Will I fail you again..._

_Will you see me or..._

_See through me now, I see through all your sin_

_You lie awake and you feel like your dying_

_To see the look through my eyes_

_Maybe for once in your life_

_Barely alive to the sight of the sirens lights_

_Your lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes_

_I set myself on fire just to guide you_

_I'll be your torch in the night so I can light your way_

_I break myself into pieces just to bind you_

_I tear myself apart so I can watch you fade"_

The crowd cheered. Maka smirked. And they finished their concert.

"Oh my death, what a rush!" Liz exclaimed as she plopped down on her bed.

"That as so fun wasn't it sis?" Patty yelled in her normal cheerful voice.

"I will never get used to that. It still feels like a dream come true. Like we were just signed by Death Records yesterday," Maka sighed, dreamily.

"I like being famous," Tsubaki said. "We make people happy, do what we love, get paid for it, and most of all, we tour around the word!"

"You guys have a tour coming up," Marie said coming into the room. "I have a list of bands that'll be on tour." And she handed the list to Maka.

**Signed Bands-  
Killers  
Suicide  
It Ends Here  
Rejects  
Criminals  
Your Worst Nightmare  
Sweet Dreams  
Guns  
Fire Starters  
Soul Resonance**

**Unsigned Bands-  
Heart Breakerz  
Just Because  
Mixture  
Jypsie  
Before I Come Home  
FTH**

"Cool band names, I like how ours' is at the top of the list," Liz said.

'Soul Resonance, how interesting…' Maka thought as the fold the paper.

"You guys go pack, tour starts soon," Marie said. "You'll be on tour for five, maybe six months, so you need a lot of clothes and shoes.


	2. Prologue 2

"3 more minutes, guys!" Stein yelled as the announcers voice came on.

"Put your hands together for the one and only, Soul Resonance!" the announcer screamed. The band ran out on stage and jumped write into the first song.

"_Oh,_

_Well imagine,_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,_

_And I can't help but to hear,_

_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:_

_"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter._

_"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

_I'd chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of..._

_Well in fact,_

_Well I'll look at it this way,_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast_

_So pour the champagne_

_Oh! Well in fact,_

_Well I'll look at it this way,_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast,_

_So pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

_I'd chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_Again..._

_I'd chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_Again..."_

"Hey! How you guys doing!" Soul, the lead singer and only guitarist, said into the mic. The crowd screamed. "Okay this is for all of our fans. This is Don't Trust Me and it goes a lot like this!" And they went to their next song.

"I freaking love performing," Black*Star said as he went into the kitchen. He pulled out a can of soda.

"That feeling you get on stage never gets old," Kidd said as he turned on the TV.

"I know right?" Soul said, as he went on the computer.

"Okay guys," Stein started as he entered the house. "You have a tour coming up and here's a list of bands that'll be on tour." Stein handed the list to Black*Star and he read the names out loud.

**Signed Bands-  
Killers  
Suicide  
It Ends Here  
Rejects  
Criminals  
Your Worst Nightmare  
Sweet Dreams  
Guns  
Fire Starters  
Soul Resonance**

**Unsigned Bands-  
Heart Breakerz  
Just Because  
Mixture  
Jypsie  
Before I Come Home  
FTH**

"Wow, these are some hardcore band names," Black*Star commented folding the paper and handing back to Stein.

"Killers seem pretty interesting. Do you think they're dudes or chicks?" Soul asked.

"I looked them up, it's an all-girls band," Stein said.

"Wow, they must be hardcore or some shit," Kidd said, leaning back into the chair.

'_Killers, I wanna meet them," _Black*Star thought.


End file.
